A Tale of Two Wolves
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Bella's temperature skyrockets and her temper is getting shorter by the minute. What's happening to our dear Bella? How did Bella join the pack when she is a pale face? Can Jacob and the pack fix Bella or is she too broken to be fixed? The new and improved version of ATOTW. Beta-ed by madmamabear.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Wolves

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thank you to my beta madmamabear for making this chapter so pretty. **

Chapter 1

_Three days after Edward left_

Bella sat on her bed and just stared at the wall. Time had lost all meaning to her ever since he left. She didn't know what day or time it was because all she saw was the white wall. Bella felt cold inside like everything had frozen over and that nothing would ever make her okay again.

What was the point of everything? Of anything?

All she knew was that she caused pain everywhere she went like she was the plague.

"Bella," Charlie's deep baritone voice called from the other side of Bella's door. He was worried about his almost catatonic daughter. He had never experienced a teenager with a broken heart but surely they shouldn't be this bad. _It's almost like someone died,_ he thought. He had a feeling there was more to the story that Bella wasn't telling him.

Silence was his only answer, so he slowly opened the door and stuck his head inside the room. Bella's back was to him and he could see her devastation from the way her body curled in on itself. He stepped into the room and sighed as he sat down next to his only daughter. He touched her shoulder however Bella did not turn towards him. She didn't even flinch.

"Bella, you've got to eat something. Honey, please you're scaring me." Charlie begged her. There was no response from her whatsoever and he could feel the tears sting at his eyes. He hurriedly left the room not wanting Bella to see him in such a state. Charlie wiped at his eyes as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He paced the tiled floor trying to calm his breathing so he could make the phone call that was very much needed. After a few minutes he collected himself to be able to call her. Charlie dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Renee I need your help."

_"What is it Charlie? Did something happen to Bella?"_ Renee asked in a rush, worry coloring her tone.

Charlie began to tell her what had happened between their daughter and Edward. He also did his best to describe Bella's condition and talking about it brought the tears back to his eyes. Only once in his life had he ever felt this helpless, and that was when Renee left with Bella all those years ago.

_"I'm coming Charlie, I'll bring our baby home with me."_ Charlie hung up the phone with her after some parting words. He sobbed as the stress of the past three days came crashing down on him.

_The next day_

"I don't know what to do Billy," Charlie said exasperated as he talked to his friend on the phone. Charlie hadn't gone to work for four days now. He was too worried that Bella in the state she was in might become desperate to ease her pain at any cost. Renee was coming today to hopefully get Bella to move back in with her.

_"She'll get over it Charlie, trust me."_ Billy tried to reassure his best friend.

"Has this ever happened with Rebecca or Rachel?"

_"Well um not to this degree…"_

"I almost wish I had never let her get involved with that damn Cullen boy." Charlie growled.

_"I told you he was no good for her."_

"Yeah I know. I just don't know what to do… she's barely eating and she doesn't leave her room. Hell she doesn't even get out of bed!" Charlie sighed heavily.

_"Her Mom's coming, right? Maybe she'll get Bella to move back in with her."_ That thought made Billy sad for his friend that once again he was going to lose his daughter. He wished that he wasn't bound by the tribe's secrets, because Billy would have told Charlie all about those leeches if it were allowed. The guilt that maybe he could have prevented the heartache that both father and daughter were feeling weighed heavily on Billy's shoulders.

"Maybe," Charlie mumbled. "I'll call ya later. I'm going to go check on Bells." He said getting off the phone as he trudged up the stairs to her room. He knocked gently and as always was met with no response so he opened the door. Bella was lying on the bed on top of the blankets her vacant eyes were staring at the ceiling.

_At least she's chosen somewhere else to stare at,_ Charlie thought warily to himself.

"Hey Bells, uh um how you feeling?" He asked awkwardly. There was no answer. Charlie wasn't really sure if he was expecting one. He walked over to the head of Bella's bed and placed his hand on her forehead. Charlie was surprised that she was so warm almost to the point of being feverish.

"Are you sick?" He asked and looked at her more closely. She didn't look sick well other than the fact that she was withdrawn within herself. Perhaps he should hospitalize her because the way she's acting is not normal by any means. Charlie sighed he didn't want to have to take her to the hospital . A knock at the door broke his reverie. He rushed downstairs and opened the front door to see his ex-wife Renee standing on his doorstep.

"Where's my baby?" Renee asked as she pushed past Charlie dropping her bag on the floor by the door not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Bella," she called running up the stairs to her bedroom. When she opened the door, the scene before her stopped her from moving forward. Renee had never seen Bella this way. Her strong and confident little girl never before acted like this.

"Oh baby," Renee cried as she wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

"You're so hot! Don't worry once we're back in Florida, we'll go see a doctor . Everything's going to be okay. " Renee said and she held Bella close for one moment before pulling away. She grabbed Bella's suitcase from under the bed and began packing away her clothes. All the while chattering about how much fun they were going to have in Florida.

Charlie leaned against the doorway watching Renee pack Bella's belongings. His heart hurt knowing that he had lost his child after having her for such a short while . He didn't know how he could go back to living by himself again. It nearly killed him the first time.

"And you'll love the heat… oh and the boys are so cute!" Renee exclaimed hoping that would make Bella feel good about moving back in with her.

Bella finally could make out the words of what people were saying around her, though she still felt the numbness that kept her safe from the darker feelings that were always trying to overtake her. Something her mother just said seemed to cause a crack in the numbness as if it were glass. Anger flowed like lava seeping into her very core and all she saw was its redness . She jumped out of the bed causing both her parents to gasp.

"You can't make me move!" Bella yelled while her hands shook at her sides.

"Bella, honey, you'll be better off without reminders. It's already been decided that you're going to move back home." Renee said as she placed the last article of clothing in the bag.

"NO! I'm not leaving Forks!" She screamed at the top of her lungs . Her vision was blurry and she realized that she was literally vibrating from her anger. Bella felt hot tremors roll down her spine as if she were going to explode. She took deep breaths and the shaking stopped enough for her to move. Bella yanked her suitcase from her mother's reach, and she began pulling out the clothes Renee had just packed. She threw the clothes everywhere all the while screaming that they couldn't make her leave. Renee stood flabbergasted as she had never seen Bella throw a tantrum, not even when she was a tiny girl. She could see Bella's tears streaming down her flushed face.

Renee was shocked into silence.

Charlie was smiling in relief.

Finally they had gotten a reaction from Bells and he hoped that this would help her move on once and for all. After all the clothes were strewn about her floor, she felt the fight leave her. Only to be replaced with grief and the aching loneliness she felt at being abandoned by the boy she loved. Bella felt herself sag to the floor and she sobbed begging her parents to let her stay in Forks.

Renee was the first to move and she cautiously made her way over to Bella. Once she was close enough she knelt down and hugged her only child.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to Bells. I'm sorry," Charlie whispered and walked out of the room. He felt the stress of the past few days ease because he was going to continue living with Bells in his, no their home. And hopefully she would be better because of it.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, if you feel so inclined leave me a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Two Wolves

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thank you to madmamabear for beta-ing this chapter! You are the best! :)**

Charlie had let Bella stay home the next time so she could enjoy time with Renee. She wasn't really up to dealing with her Mom but she could never say no to her. The pleading look Renee would give her with her clear blue eyes always broke down Bella's walls. Unless her Mother wanted to part take in an activity that could be dangerous she usually let her have her way other than that.

To be honest, the only thing Bella wanted to do was curl up in her bed and hide under the covers. She didn't want to have to deal with the fact that she was abandoned by the boy she loved and a family that she thought she would eventually join.

_It wasn't fair,_ she thought to herself as she turned onto her side in her bed. They all left her without a good bye, and she truly felt like she wasn't worth saying good bye to.

_Was I really so easy to leave?_ She asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso and curled her body into a fetal position. Bella thought she had finally found the family she has always secretly wanted, but over one small paper cut they left her behind without a second glance.

A pain in her legs caused her to gasp and she rubbed them absently. It felt like growing pains and she had noticed that she had been feeling them recently. It wasn't possible for her to be getting them because she had already gone through her growth spurt. Bella shook her head thinking she must have imagined it. Though a small voice in the back of her mind said that it was too real to be made up.

"Honey, you awake?" Renee's voice called through the door.

"Yeah." She answered deciding not to tell Renee that she hadn't slept a wink last night.

Every time she would close her eyes, she was back in the forest searching for her vampire. She would end up lost and she always felt like there was a presence watching her. Bella couldn't decide if it was a friend or foe that focused in on her while she chased after her love.

She didn't think any more of it during her day of trying to keep up with Renee's exuberance.

~~~~~ATOTW~~~~~

The weekend passed by quickly, and Bella couldn't say she remembered much of it. All she really noticed were the strange things going on with her body. It was weird but she thought she was filling out more and could faintly see an athletic body when she looked into the mirror. Bella had never worked out a day in her life, but she seemed muscular; like she had spent time in the gym every day.

The way she was putting food away was quite worrisome as well. Bella was never one to eat large portions or large quantities, but she caught herself going for seconds of everything she had made in that meal. That wasn't the only thing that was different. Everyone commented on the temperature of her skin. It felt like she was constantly running a fever.

Renee had almost taken her to the hospital on Saturday.

However Bella was able to talk her out of it, saying that she felt fine.

Except she worried about what was going on with her body, but she didn't want to be a burden to her parents with her problems.

Charlie had watched his only child all weekend, making sure she didn't slip into the catatonic state she had been in when Edwin left her. He saw how she put on a brave face for them, but his cop training served him in coming to the realization that she was barely functioning.

_Maybe I should get her into therapy?_ He mused. That idea was quickly shot down because he knew Bells would never go for something like that. The Chief was at a loss as to how to help his daughter overcome her heartache. He had never truly realized the hold that Cullen kid had on Bells. Of course he had noticed the boy's controlling ways. Charlie had tried talking to his daughter, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually he had given up and decided to let Bella make her own choices and live with the consequences of it. He knew that she was too much like him in that way, too stubborn for her own good.

_I wish I could have done more. She wouldn't be like this if I had said she couldn't date Edwin._ Although the Chief knew that even if he had said no to her, she still would have gone behind his back to date the boy.

All he could do was hope that in time she would get better.

~~~~~ATOTW~~~~~

Monday came all too soon for Bella and she was not looking forward to going to school. She knew that she was the topic of gossip amongst her peers at school, yet Bella still hoped that she could fade into the background when she arrived.

_I'm not that lucky,_ she thought dismally.

Bella sighed as she pulled on her jeans and a flannel shirt that she stole from Charlie. She put her shoes on next and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Bella noticed that for some odd reason she felt like something was going to happen. She shrugged off the uneasy feeling and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie had already left for work so she got to eat in peace and not have to pretend to be better. She could sit in her misery.

After three bowls of _Frosted Flakes_, Bella made her way toward her truck. The rumble of her truck soothed her with its familiarity. One of the biggest reasons she was not looking forward to school was because she didn't want to see the empty desk beside her. _He_ had sat next to her in every class. It caused the hole in her chest to throb painfully and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

Bella could feel the scrutiny of the students on her the moment she parked her truck into the student parking lot. Bella got out of her truck with her head down, face flushed with embarrassment. Her arms wrapped around her midsection of their own accord. There was a buzz of whispers as she walked past them and she knew that they were spreading rumors about her and _them_. But she let the numbness fall swiftly over her and soon she blocked out all other feelings. She went through the motions of her morning classes like this.

~~~~~ATOTW~~~~~

Bella found herself sitting in the cafeteria next to Angela who was engaged in a conversation with Ben. She felt rigid as the numbness subsided and the tension arose in her like she was going to jump out of her skin. Her friend Angela looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm fine," Bella rasped out as her voice was scratchy from misuse. Angela touched her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Wow! Bella you're burning up!" She exclaimed pulling her hand away. Before Bella could respond Lauren Mallory interrupted.

"So where's Edward?" She asked acting innocent. Bella looked down, feeling anger build inside her. She took a deep breath trying to keep calm.

"Well?" she laughed, "I guess we all know that Edward would want to get as far away from you as possible. I mean a guy, as beautiful as he is, can't be interested in plain old Bella." She sneered. Bella felt her hands shake as her anger continued to climb.

"You were never good enough for him. He most likely dated you out of pity," Lauren continued, as she looked down on her as if she were nothing but scum on someone's shoe. Bella shot out of her seat, her whole body quivering with fury. She felt like she was going to burst.

"Shut the hell up!" Bella yelled and before she could do anything rash, she stalked out of the lunchroom. She was still trembling when she went outside for fresh air. Lauren's words were on repeat in her head causing her rage to reach new heights.

Bella felt overheated and her vision blurred. She didn't know what was happening however her shaking was getting faster. Hot tremors rolled down her spine and Bella fell down to the ground landing on her hands and knees. She was getting impossibly hotter to the point where it was almost painful. Bella heard her bones crunching inside her and she screamed in agony. There was a ripping noise and she felt as if she had exploded. She opened her eyes and found herself higher up from the ground. Bella looked down in panic and saw that she had big light brown paws. She tried to scream, but an ear piercing howl came from her instead.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, it may make me want to post the next chapter faster lol ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Two Wolves

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Big thanks to madmamabear for beta-ing this chapter! She is awesome and go check out her stories!  
**

_What the fuck?_ A stranger's voice sounded in Bella's mind. She kept trying to scream, but only howls pierced the air.

_Shut the hell up! Damn it!_ The male stranger yelled at her. Bella's thoughts were all over the place.

_Why should I shut up? Who are you?_ _What right do you have to talk to me like that?_

How did she end up in this body? What kind of body was this? Why was she hearing this man's voice in her head? So many questions whirled in her mind. She could see into his mind too and felt the anger pulse from him to her flowing like a river between them. Bella could see through his eyes that he was also in the forest, but she instinctively knew he was much farther away from her.

_Who are you?_ She asked again, more demanding this time.

_Better question who the fuck are you?!_ His thoughts were full of venom.

_Bella. Bella Swan._

_Oh just fan-fucking-tastic, the fucking leech lover. How the hell did this happen? Better get Sam to deal with this shit._ The stranger howled leaving her question unanswered. Bella felt her anger boil within her at this stranger who instead of answering her question was insulting her. She looked behind her at the school and saw Angela come out of the cafeteria door and look around, scanning the parking lot.

_Run! Don't let her fucking see you!_ The man commanded. Bella felt her hackles rise at his rudeness, but she listened to him. She began to sprint deeper into the forest and felt the wind whip around her. She looked down...there were paws, not sneakered feet! And there were four of them! She was accustomed to two, even if she wasn't very talented with them.

Bella easily dodged the trees and boy was she fast! She couldn't believe the speed at which she was traveling. In the next moment there was another voice in her mind causing Bella to halt her movements, skidding to a dead stop in the leaf mould and the moss.

_Paul, what's going on?_ The new stranger asked. Bella recognized his voice, but she couldn't place where she had heard it.

_Ask the leech lover,_ Paul grumbled.

_My name is BELLA!_ She thought loudly, she was sick of being called the leech lover.

_Bella?_ Sam was shocked at this news. She saw a memory of him finding her in the woods. It was weird to see herself from another prospective. Bella shuddered at the scene in his head and felt the hole in her chest ripple in pain. She let out a whimper.

_What is so important that I had to leave school right now? Kim is going to be upset that I won't be in class with her!_ A new voice shouted through their mental link. Bella felt like she was going crazy. For crying out loud she was hearing other people's thoughts! Maybe she was going insane…maybe _him_ leaving caused her to simply go mad.

_Whoa new person. Wow! She's a girl!_ The new voice declared the obvious. Bella was too lost in her thoughts of her being insane to really pay attention to them.

_Bella you're not going insane. You're a shape shifter. I don't know why, but that's what you are._ Sam explained. Bella could tell he was the leader.

_A shape shifter? What's that?_ _How?_

_You're able to transform into the form of a wolf, a spirit warrior. I don't know how. I must speak to the elders about that. First we're going to need to get you taken care of._ Sam sent his thoughts to her and he began running toward where Bella was. _Paul go back to Emily's and give her a heads up. Jared come with me to help her._

Bella could feel the authority in his voice and she knew that the others had no choice but to obey.

Bella became distracted from her fear when she noticed how her senses had sharpened. She could see farther than she thought was possible. It was so clear and precise! No fuzziness at all! Her sensitive ears picked up on the sounds that she never had hoped to be able to hear. Not to mention the scents she was picking up! This was amazing!

_Wow,_ she thought. _Sam, why am I a wolf? I don't understand._

_I know Bella. It's confusing. I'm not sure what's happening with you. We'll find out. Try not to worry._

_Yeah it's a lot to get use to,_ Jared told her. Bella shook out her fur and then sat back on her haunches waiting for the others to get to her. Moments later she saw two large wolves coming toward her. Bella was able to see herself for the first time through their eyes and she was tall yet still smaller than the other wolves. The color of her fur had different shades of brown with white mixed in. Her eyes were a startling shade of yellow.

_Bella follow us, we're going to take you to my house._ Sam said and turned in the direction of his house and they began running again. Bella could have easily outrun them, but she chose to run on the left of Sam, but a little behind him. It was like she instinctively knew he was top dog, in charge and it was her way of respecting his position.

_I'll go get some of Emily's clothes so you can wear them,_ Sam said as he moved away from them so he was hidden from their view. She felt the shimmer as Sam phased out which left Bella with a question for Jared.

_What happened to my clothes?_

_Well you know that ripping sound you heard when you phased…?_

_Yeah._ But Bella didn't know where he was going with this. However, after a second it clicked. Her clothes shredded when she turned into a wolf.

_Does it happen every time you "change?"_

_Yeah, so that's why you take off your clothes before you phase,_ he paused. _Oh and about Emily, don't stare at her face, it bugs Sam._ An image of the woman with three red scars covering half her face came to his mind and Bella saw exactly why she shouldn't stare.

_Wow, is she okay? What happened?_

Jared gave her a wolfy grimace. It was the best he could do. _It was an accident,_ he replied.

Jared and Bella turned to the back door as they heard it open, and Sam stepped out toward them. In his hands he held Emily's clothing. He didn't approach them, instead he went to where he had phased out and he placed the clothes behind a tree. Sam came back to stand in front of the two wolves and began to try to explain to Bella how to change back into a human.

"First, you're going to have to be calm." Bella huffed at what he said. Of course she was already calm, compared to when she was talking to Paul. She growled at the thought of the temperamental boy.

"See? That's what is going to keep you a wolf," Sam stated knowingly.

_Yeah Bella, just focus,_ Jared encouraged telepathically. _You might want to go behind that tree 'cause well, you know, you'll be, uh,….. naked,_ he told her uncomfortably, and tried to banish the image of her being naked from his mind. Bella caught where his line of thoughts was going, but he quickly switched gears and thought of a girl named Kim. She would have blushed if she could have and tried not to let her embarrassment color her thoughts. With as much dignity as Bella could muster, she trotted to where Sam had placed the clothes while at the same time, making sure she was completely hidden from their view.

"Okay Bella, try thinking about being human," Sam advised. Bella thought of wanting to stand on two feet. She took deep even breaths as she focused, and shut out all other noises to keep them from distracting her.

Bella felt a shimmer run through her, and suddenly she found herself looking down at her bare feet.

She did it! Quickly, she pulled on the shirt and shorts that she was borrowing. They didn't fit her well, but it was better than running around naked.

"I'm good," Bella said, as she came out from behind the tree and saw Jared in his human form.

Sam looked over at Bella and noticed the differences in her from the time he had found her when she was missing in the forest. He saw that her face was angular now, erasing all childish looks from her countenance making her appear older. Her arms and legs were toned and muscular as she was given the body of an athlete since becoming a wolf.

Sam had no idea how she even became a wolf in the first place. He wondered what the Elders knew about this.

_She must be from Quileute descent, but which family did she get the gene from? That must mean Chief Swan isn't her father, so who is?_ He wondered.

Now that she wasn't in her wolf form, she could feel the stinging anguish she felt from being abandoned by _him_. It hurt so bad, but she bit her lip hard to keep from breaking down in front of these strangers.

Sam beckoned them to follow him and they moved quickly into his house. The back door led them into a hallway with pale yellow walls and pictures of La Push, Sam and Emily, and what Bella assumed to be their families. They soon came upon the kitchen, where Emily was pulling fresh baked muffins from the oven. Paul was seated at the table plowing his way through the first batch.

Bella watched as Sam moved across the little kitchen and wrapped his muscular arms around Emily. He turned her to face him, and began placing feather light kisses across her marred face. Their love saturated the room and their happiness seem to brightened the space. Bella's arms came around to hold her midsection, as the pain of heartbreak tried to suffocate her into its dark depths. She turned away from their display of affection, and focused on the others in the room.

"Damn it Paul! Stop eating them all," Jared yelled, as he snatched a muffin away from the aforementioned wolf-boy. Paul growled low in his chest, and Bella wondered if she were able to do that. Not that she wanted to, since it sounded very menacing and also she didn't want to be anything

like Paul.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you," Emily greeted when she came up for air from Sam's embrace.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella looked at the unmarked side of Emily's face, and then quickly stared at something else.

"Are you hungry?" At the same moment, Bella's stomach growled loudly and embarrassingly. Her blush was tomato red, while everyone else chuckled. Emily handed her a muffin and Bella took a bite out of it. She almost moaned at the taste, and quickly scarfed it down, only to grab a second one.

"Why am I so hungry?" Bella asked to no one in particular, after she finished her second muffin. She debated about having another one, and that really surprised her since she didn't normally eat that much.

"It's the life of being a werewolf. You should think of it as a positive!" Jared laughed.

"We burn off a lot of energy as wolves. With all of the constant running we do, we have to refuel," Sam explained. "I want to have a meeting tonight at midnight, so we can explain everything to Bella and figure out patrol schedules," he continued.

"Patrol?" Bella asked confused.

"Yeah, we'll talk more tonight," Sam answered.

"But what about my classes? What about Charlie?"

"Can't do anything about all that right now. We'll talk more tonight."

Bella narrowed her eyes on the tall, dark-skinned, dark-haired man. This wasn't acceptable. Not acceptable at all.

**A/N- I would love to hear to your thoughts on this chapter, it makes my muse very happy. :)  
**

**Be sure to check out my profile page to see the picture of Bella in her wolf form.**


End file.
